


:)

by A_Random_DreamSMP_Fan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Random_DreamSMP_Fan/pseuds/A_Random_DreamSMP_Fan
Summary: "Dream. I have been through so much. So, I will make the people who've wronged me pay."--------------------------------------After all Tommy has went through, he officially was over it. After finding out that Niki and Jack, two people he trusted, were attempting to killing him, that he was pretty much replaced, that no one cared for him...he was done. Sam Nook was the only person who had cared, but, Jack had gotten into a fight with him and it didn't end in the raccoon hybrid's favor. That was the breaking point for him.
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> VILLAIN ARC TOMMY-

_**"Sam Nook died."** _

Sam, the bringer of bad news, said. "What?" Tommy muttered, in pure shock. "Sam Nook...is g-gone..." "N-No. You're lying. He's still alive. SAM NOOK!?" "Tommy, he's gone.." "NO! HE CAN'T BE!" He stepped back and when he realized Sam was being dead serious, he wiped his tears that had begun forming and asked, "Who killed him?" "Jack Manifold.." Tom was taken aback, but he growled and walked to the hotel. He went to Jack to see him working. He clenched his fists and when Jack turned and went to greet him, he socked him in the face. "You...KILLED SAM NOOK!" He shouts before getting on top of him and punching him. "HOW ABOUT YOU GO BACK TO HELL?!" He yells before piercing a sword into Jack's heart. "TOMMY!" Sam shouts and hurries over, but Tommy pointed the sword at him, "Take me to Dream. Right now." He demands and the creeper hybrid froze, "I-I can't-" "I will take one of your fucking canon lives if you do not let me see him." Sam looked down and nodded. He helped Tommy up and began walking to the prison, Tommy following behind. It started raining. Tommy didn't care anymore. He lost the one person he felt that cared for him. After skipping most of the procedures since the blonde was in the worst mood ever, he got to the main cell and had some food to eat, so he could regenerate. He was allowed to keep his stuff, he walked with the bridge and made sure he hid his weapons. He stood in front of Dream, who was almost cowering in a corner. "Dream." He flinched violently, "Qua-Tommy..?" The masked man looked over. They stared at each other. Tommy pulled out a milk bucket and drank it. He grabbed a pickaxe and glared at him. "We're getting you out of here." Dream smiled, "Always knew you'd come arou-" The blonde pointed a sword at the other blonde, "Shut up." He growled before handing a pickaxe to Dream as well as a bucket of milk. They began their mining.

Sam flinched and lowered the lava before drinking a fire resistance potion. He stepped back and jumped. He went into the lava, but he flew up with his trident and landed. However, when he got up, "Ghostbur" stood there. He smiled and pushed him into the lava. Sam checked his time to see if he had enough time, he froze when he began feel that burning feeling. He flew up and poured a water bucket on him. He hurried to the two as Tommy looked at Dream and shoved him off. He turned to Sam, the carelessness in his eyes caused the hybrid to shiver. He saluted and backed up, falling into the water. Tommy grabbed Dream's hand and they got speed from a dolphin. Sam watched, shock and worry hit like a truck. He jumped and flew onto the roof. He decided to go tell Ranboo and Tubbo about Tommy's sudden shift in morals. He took the tunnel and went to the mansion. He knocked on the door. "Sam?" Tubbo said from a few feet away, he turned around. "Tubbo. Tommy..." Sam looked down, "He didn't die again, did he?" "No, it's a bit worse, I believe." "Really, what is it?" "He joined Dream's side." "Tommy wouldn't do that." "He did. He broke him out and they fled."

Tubbo chuckled, shaking his head, "Sam. They were enemies from the very beginning. Do you think he'd break his enemy out?" "Well, he did." The brunette flinched when he noticed someone behind the hybrid. Dream. And, whaddya know? Tommy is right beside him. "S-Surely not.." He muttered, Sam was then almost shot in the head if it wasn't for Tubbo. He shoved him out out the way and expected to get hit so he closed his eyes, but when the hit didn't happen, he opened his eyes and saw Ranboo, who had a shield. "TOMMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted, Dream smirked, "He let me out, he just couldn't help but help out his ol' fri-" "Shut up, Dream. Listen, Ranboo. You stole Tubbo away from me, you took everything, and honestly...I have no idea why I didn't actually just let you get some sort of punishment." "HE DIDN'T STEAL ME! I CAN HAVE OTHER FRIENDS, TOO!" Tubbo shouts, "SHUT UP, MR. 'I EXILED MY BEST FRIEND'!" Tommy shouts. "SAM NOOK WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED AND STAYED! BUT, NOW HE'S DEAD!" He yells.

"T-Tommy..." The blonde growled and walked to Dream. "Shoot them." He says, keeping his back to them. Dream smiles and shoots at them. Ranboo, Tubbo, and Sam run away. Tommy looked at Tubbo and they stared at each other. Tubbo could see the small hint of regret in his eyes, but he just couldn't believe his own best friend would betray him. Dream took Tommy's wrist and they hurried off. They decided to go to Techno for supplies then they'd just start chaos. As they walked, Tommy was the first to realize someone was following them. "Dream. Someone is following us." The blonde says, "You're being paranoid." Dream assures, "No. Someone is actually following us." He sighed and turned around. Sure enough, Wilbur was following them. The two former friends stared at each other, a cold look in both of their eyes. "Hello, Tommy." "Hello, Wilbur." They greet, their voice had an undertone of hostility. "C'mon. We're going to get some supplies from Techno." Dream says, snapping the two back to reality. They began walking again. They'd have to cross the ocean, which after everything that has happened, Tommy doesn't really like. Dream dropped a boat and got in. Tommy and Wilbur followed. Dream and Wil began singing some sea shanties, while Tommy just watched the water. The fish just swam, circling around from time to time. He missed Tubbo, oddly enough. And, for no reason, Ranboo. He looked at the two that sat in front of him, singing.

He missed L'Manberg the most. Even after all this time of it already being destroyed, he still missed it. He missed the way everyone would laugh and chatter, before Schlatt came. Before Wilbur spiraled into insanity. And, before he was exiled. He wished he still had his compass, but he left it back at his home. He missed laughing and chatting with Ranboo. He missed sitting at the bench. But, most of all, he missed talking to Tubbo. God, he must hate him for betraying him like that. Tommy thought Tubbo would be the one betraying him, but...he hadn't expected himself to be the traitor. He almost cried, but he realized who he was around. He couldn't cry around these two or he'd be mocked at least. They came to a stop and got out of the boat, Tommy immediately realized where this was and he stood a tad closer to Dream when he saw the tent and the remains of the beach party. Logstedshire was still destroyed and the memorial to Mexican Dream was somewhat still standing. He wished Tubbo or Ranboo was with him, so he could hold onto them. "This is where Tommy was when he was exiled." "Exiled again?" "Yep." The two chuckled while Tommy just stayed close to Dream, not wanting to be here. They continue walking and went to the snow. 

They stopped at the house and went through the, somewhat, archway. Dream knocks on the door and Philza answers, "Dream? What brings you he-" He noticed Wilbur and Tommy, but he stared at the brunette with a shocked look on his eyes. "We're here for supplies." Dream answers, walking in. "Um." Phil stays silent, he just laughed nervously and left, flying away. He decided to go hunting and take his mind off the fact that his son, that's supposed to be dead, is alive. Dream grabbed the netherite armor and tossed two sets to Wilbur and Tommy. Tom put it on and so did Wil. Dream put on another set. He looked to Tommy before taking his mask off and handing it to him, "You'll want to wear this, especially when you fight everyone you love." The blonde looked at it before sighing and taking it, he put it on and moved it to the side. "Come on." Dream says, grabbing two swords, handing it to the two before grabbing a bunch of potions along with a bow and arrows. Tommy was going to say something sarcastic, but decided that around these two, he won't attempt to be funny. He hated them anyway. They put him through so much. So, as they walked out, he decided that right now? He'll deal with it. He already knew that once he had to choose between Tubbo and Ranboo or Dream and Wilbur...

_**He'll just backstab them.** _

_**:)** _


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy and Dream talked a bit, much to Tommy's disliking. Wilbur didn't like that he was getting ignored, so he wrapped his arms around the two. He smiled widely, this caused the blonde to be reminded of back when the country he dearly loved was just them in a caravan. Tubbo, him, and Wil were so much more friendly and not insane. When everything was so much more simpler and Tommy and Tubbo would laugh and talk to one another. But, those times were gone. And, Tommy was alone. Alone again. Not physically, but emotionally. The back of his shirt was grabbed, so he stopped. "Watch out." Dream warns, looking down at the ravine. He steps back a few steps before he hurried and jumped. He grabbed the edge and pulled himself up. Wil was next, he did the same, except he landed perfectly. Tommy hesitated. He jumped and grabbed the edge. He held on for dear life, Dream and Wilbur just stared. He began to have a panic attack, it felt like he couldn't breathe and his heart was racing along with him getting really light-headed and he was dangerously close to letting go. But, the two grabbed his wrists, pulling him up. He hugged Dream, feeling absolutely terrified. But, he froze when he was hugged back and he realized what he had done.

He shoved the man away, which caused him to laugh, Tommy felt a shiver run up his spine as he heard that laugh. But, he was grabbed by the arm and they continued walking. The blonde kept a close eye on the two, he wanted to go back. He wanted to go to Tubbo and Ranboo. He realized that everything he did, it never mattered.

L'Manberg, a country he sacrificed everything for, destroyed.

Tubbo, someone who was his main motivation for anything, had replaced him.

Wilbur, someone he trusted and looked up to, went insane and blew the country they created.

Techno, someone he thought of as one of his friends, betrayed him and destroyed the country for a second time.

Philza, someone he hasn't talked to much but he still looked up to him, helped Techno.

Ranboo, someone he also trusted, stole his best friend.

Niki and Jack, two people he thought would never hurt him, had tried to kill him.

Sam, someone he TRULY trusted, let the one man that manipulated Tommy kill him.

Dream...

Dream, the man he had thought was his friend and made him believe so...

Manipulated him, abused him, threatened to kill his best friend, helped destroy his country two times, threatened to burn the discs, got him exiled, and KILLED him... Dream hurt Tommy the most.

And, here he was, with one person that could mold him into whatever he wanted and one that could make him a puppet once again. And sure, he had some power but not as much as the two when they are teamed up. He gripped the sword and looked at the blade. He wanted Tubbo..

"Hey, Dream, Wilbur..I'ma go somewhere. I need to do something." Tommy says, "Alright, we'll set up camp right here." Wilbur nods and the two begin to set up while the blonde runs away.

* * *

Tubbo and Ranboo sat on the couch, Tubbo had his head resting on Ranboo's lap. "Why...why would Tommy do that?" Ranboo sighed and looked to the side, "I don't know. But, it has to be justified." "Sam Nook...Tommy said he died, so...that's gotta be the reason. Maybe, he got so desperate for friendship since, apparently I replaced him and Sam Nook is dead. He was willing to be with Dream." The brunette says, "Hm." The enderman-hybrid nodded, "I just...why did it have to be him?" He tearfully mutters, Ranboo began to pet him, "It's going to be alright.." He says, though unsure himself. "I miss him, Ranboo..." "I know.." They hugged each other. Michael walked over and hugged Tubbo, who held him. The piglin nuzzled into the fur of the goat-hybrid's jacket. Ranboo noticed someone standing outside the window. He saw Dream's mask and growled, he stood up and teleported behind the person before grabbing them by the collar. "Ranboo! Wait.." The person moves the mask and...

_**"Tommy..?"** _


End file.
